The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball excellent in resilience and thereby flight distance characteristic, and feel of hitting.
Golf balls have been requited to be excellent in resilience and thereby flight performance, and feel of hitting upon shots and durability, and to meet such requirements, various kinds of golf balls have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 7-24084, Hei 6-142228, Hei 9-10358, Hei 12-70408, Hei 12-70409, Hei 12-70410, Hei 12-70411, and Hei 12-70414.
The use of silicone materials for producing golf balls has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-170213, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,159,110, 6,162,134, and 6,204,331. Such golf balls using silicon materials, however, have been recently required by golf players to be further improved in terms of resilience, feel of hitting, and durability.